It Started With a Kiss
by DreaminginGreyscale
Summary: What would happen if Harry was late saving himself Sirius and Hermione? What if things didn't run as smoothly? In this story we'll explore that situation. Most likely Dumbledore bashing Ron Bashing. HHr Most Likely. Rated M for safety. Continuation and completion is based on reactions to the story.
1. Dementor's Kiss

**Author's Note - "I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other affiliated copyrights. I make no money from this."**

**Dementor's Kiss**

Harry pulled himself out of his four poster bed in the Grifindor dormitory. He was particularly dazed. He reached for his glasses, the movement proving too much as he fell to his knees from the bed. With what little coordination he had available to him, he grabbed his glasses, pulling them on.

He felt himself squint painfully as he looked through his glasses. _What is going on._ He thought in anguish as he failed to see anything through his glasses. Well, besides blurred shapes and colours. He decided to remove them, and was shocked as things cleared, blurs and colours refine to shapes and things before his eyes. He blinked hard a few times, confirming he was seeing correctly; he was, in fact he was seeing more clearly than he ever had previously.

With a wince he stood up, his daze and confusion subsiding as he began to realise he was alone in his dormitory. In the time between him realising his dorm was empty, and him realising he was on the floor a frizzy brown blur hat shot across the dormitory. Harry groaned with pain as he slowly came to understand the cause of his predicament was also the cause of a strong pain in his ear as a loud and wailing voice rang in his ear.

"HARRY … WE THOUGHT YOU WERE K … K … KISSED!"

It was clear from the voice, a girl, was upset. And panicking. However, this meant little to Harry as he was having difficulty processing the words ringing in his ear. He winced as a sharp pain ran through his scar. He felt something hard sitting on top of his skin. Rubbing he found it to be something that dried into his scalp, bellow his scar, which an irate Hermione was currently screaming about the state of it currently covered in dry blood and scabbed.

Then there was Black.

- Memory -

_'Nooo," he moaned. 'Nooo... please..." (PoA)_

_Harry and Hermione and Sirius were surrounded, at least a hundred of them. Dementors, he felt their chilly pull on his soul._

_"Herrnione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand,_

_blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid_

_it of the faint screaming that had started inside it (PoA)_

_He turned, to see a now passed out cold Hermione, the pull of the Dementors too much for her. Harry now in a panic screamed loud pointing his wand "Expecto Patro-" He stopped short, the panic now setting in. Hermione was out cold, Sirius unable to move. He had no happiness available, no love. Nothing able to bring forth a patronus shield._

_He could feet them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil_

_wind around him. The nearest dementor seemed to be considering him. Then_

_it raised both its rotting hands - and lowered its hood. (PoA)_

_Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed_

_skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth... a_

_gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death_

_rattle. (PoA)_

_He felt the pull once more, now deeper, as the rattling breath pulled on his soul. As he was kissed, the last thing he heard was a guttural high pitched scream of agony. As his vision he was sure he saw a light, blinding and warm. _

_As soon as the light came it vanished, replaced by cold and loneliness. Sirius would be kissed, Hermione too. In that moment he sighed into the darkness, ready for whatever was next. Nothing came, was this what it's liked to be kissed, darkness?_

_The light, the warmth, he felt it once more. Piercing the darkness, forcing him to squint into the now distorted image before him, a large shadow of a man, no, a boy. Someone, around his age was standing before him the strong light behind him obscuring his face in shadow. Harry could only make out the shape of the boy, and the large, white, stag. 'Is this a corporeal potronus? Did he save me?' Harry's thoughts were racing 'No, I was kissed...' The boy before him raised his arm – along with his wand – harry was now staring down the barrel of a gun, wand, he knew there was no difference. He expected sickly green, a cackle. He expected to meet his parents fate. But he heard nothing, as a silent stunner hit him. He saw a flash of red before darkness once more._

- End Memory Sequence -

Harry awoke once more, now in the hospital wing. A fuzzy brown mass was next to him on the bed. With a large effort he sat up, looking down. He saw the large mass was the hair of his friend, the one he was sure not long ago had just been kissed by a dementor. He was sure he was kissed also.

"Hermione?" He tried to speak as clearly as possible but it came out as a soft groan. This was enough however as large glassy eyes were raised to him, along with the fuzzy brown mess they were connected to.

"Harry... ?" The voice was just as strained as his, if a little clearer.

She pounced on him, ignoring his groan of pain as he was suddenly gripped in a tight embrace. He took the time in which she clung to him sobbing to glance around. He was sure he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts but was having trouble understanding how he got there.

"H-Hermione how...how did I get here?"

She looked up, taking a step back and wiping her eyes. "Y-you really don't remember do you?"

A shake of the head from Harry was enough conformation for Hermione to start talking in a near sobbing panic.

"W-we tried to get Sirius away from the dementors, b-but there were too many, I passed out, when I woke up... I don't know why but...I was in my bed. I woke up, sure you were Kissed, Sirius was waiting at the bottom of the girls stairway, as his animagus form. He told me he had to hide as all of the students were called to the Great Hall. He woke up on a Couch in the Grifindor common room. He doesn't know how he got their either. He says he passed out too as the dementors came down. D...Do you remember anything?"

Harry sighed shaking his head it was too hard to try and remember while trying to take it all in. "So...Where is everyone now?"

"Well, Ron is in a bed over there." Hermione spoke pointing to a bed with the curtains shut. "And the other students are in their dorms. Sirius is half way across the country by now hopefully."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, not sure what to think. "My scar hurts..."

Hermione blinked "Yeah...I suppose it would, Madam Pomfrey said some backed up magic was violently expelled from it. Professor Dumbledore rushed her to his office after learning this...I feel like he's keeping something from us..."

Harry nodded remorsefully, eyes closed. "Of course, when is Dumbledore completely honest with anyone?"

Harry's eyes shot open "THE BOY!"

Hermione couldn't help but flinch and a grunt came from the other bed. "What boy?"

Harry's voice now came down to a whisper. "There was a boy, before I passed out, I think he drove away the dementors. I was sure I was going to be kissed, sure I was kissed but, someone was there. I think he stunned me. I think he took us back to the common room!"

Hermione couldn't help but shake her head this time sighing. "There is no-one in Grifindor that would be willing to risk there life following us and saving an alleged mass murderer. We are the house of the brave, not the stupid."

"But Hermione, it's the only logical explanation! It's not like we could save ourselves! You can't be in two places at once."

Hermione bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with harry.

Harry's couldn't help but glare at Hermione as she raised suspicions.

"You can't...Can you?"

Hermione's eyes were tearing up. "I can't tell you! Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone!"

Harry's glare got darker as he knew he was being kept out in the dark. "Hermione, you need to tell me"

She whimpered and pulled out a small necklace. "Th-this...is a t...time-turner!" When this didn't clarify it for Harry she whined to herself. "Th-this lets you go back in time...a few hours at a time. It's how I've been getting all my study done, and getting to classes that should clash with each other...

Harry's eyes widened at the prospect. "Hermione! You realise what this means! We did save ourselves! We...somehow made a patronus, or I...I only saw a boy...Maybe you got Ron...while I saved us..."

Hermione was ready to cry, McGonagall trusted her not to misuse the time-turner and now Harry was suggesting exactly that. In fact, she was pretty much certain it has already happened.

"So...What do you say? We've already done it after all." Harry smirked slightly at Hermione, this year had been a little boring anyway. His life was only in danger a handful of times, far too low for a year at Hogwarts as Harry Potter.

She said nothing, sure it would come out as a whine as she wrapped the long gold chain of the time-turner around both her and Harry turning it back. Turning time back.


	2. Turning Back The Clocks

**Author's Note - "I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other affiliated copyrights. I make no money from this."**

**Turning Back The Clocks**

He saw swirls of colour around them as people came and went form the hospital wing in the past hours. When this came to a stop, they found themselves alone in the hospital wing. With all the speed they could muster they dashed out of the Castle taking every secret passage they could. Without being noticed, at least not by anyone physical – several ghosts and portraits commenting to each other on the apparent urgency of their journey, jokes of young love. - they made their way out of the immediate grounds, reaching Hagrid's hut.

They stood at the outskirts of the forest, keeping a close eye on themselves enter Hagrid's hut. It was tough sitting there knowing the conversation going on. Buckbeak's execution still tough on them.

"Harry, we need to steal Buckbeak." This sentence confused Harry more than any other statement had that day.

"Hermione, we can't. Hagrid would be punished!"

Hermione shook her head "Nonono, How do you think Sirius got away?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. How had Sirius escaped Hogwarts already. He wouldn't be strong enough to make the journey out of Scotland as his animagus form. "You don't mean..."

"Yes! He must have left on Buckbeak, and he couldn't have saved him. It's obvious we did it! Are going to do it...never mind."

Harry took a deep breath, thinking this over. "We need to do this properly we can't let Hagrid take the fall for this, we need to get Buckbeak out of there between them going in and out the back..." She nodded, seeing the executioner's party approach. They patiently waited, watching closely.

"Now." Harry whispered. Taking charge as he approached Buckbeak briskly, taking a low bow, Hermione was close in suit. Buckbeak returned this gesture and Hermione began untying him as Harry grabbed some dead Hare's to lure him with.

Buckbeak took to the bait quickly as the began leading him into the forest. He was tied to a particularly strong looking tree. "Sorry Buckbeak, I'll send Sirius for you." Buckbeak actually seemed to nod at this. Harry couldn't help smile at how every magical creature seemed to be sentient.

"Harry, move, now." It was then they heard the ominous howl of Remus Lupin "Professor Lupin!"

This was all the intensive they needed, they knew they had to hurry. Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand, struggling to remember now was not the time to blush. They soon reached the howling, seeing themselves approached by a werewolf. Hermione knowing there was little other option chose to make several howling noises.

They got complacent for a second, that's all it took for a werewolf to quickly approach them. They forgot the noise would bring him straight to them. Harry was panicked, before he knew what he was doing, his wand had began moving. Several lengths of rope came forth from his wand tip, restraining their teacher.

Hermione was given no time to process her shock never mind vocalise it. Her hand was quickly grabbed by Harry and they were running. Suddenly they stopped. "Hermione, you need to get Ron." She was staring directly at him, stunned at how much stronger he seems when he takes charge. She blinked, realising what was going on. "Uhm...Yeah. Ron. …Harry?"

"Yeah?" He was staring now, slight puzzlement in his features, piercing green stare into brown and Hermione lost all control.

In a heartbeat, before Harry understood what was happening, Hermione wrapped her arms around him in one large hug, kissing him softly, her cheeks a heavy scarlet. However, Harry was given no time to react never mind question as she was gone the next minute, heading off to get Ron to the Hospital wing.

As he was making his way he noticed a slowly regaining consciousness Snape. For good measure he sent a stunner at him, keeping him down. His mind was running to fast to notice he spoke no spell. He was soon at the pond, but he knew he had lost too much time between Lupin and Snape, and the other thing he tried not to think about.

He saw dementors descend upon himself and the others. He knew he had to cast a potronus, and a strong one, he had no idea how to. He knew he did, would, he was panicking now, unsure what would happen if he couldn't.

"Expecto Patronum!" He latched onto the 'memory' of his parents and a smoky shield spouted from his want, refusing to form a corporeal potronus.

He growled in frustration, after two more attempts and a sense he was running out of time it became a whine. "I wish Hermione was here...she's never had trouble with spells before…Hermione!" He blushed remembering the kiss, his first kiss. He felt warmth, from embarrassment but he knew it was worth a try, he held onto that feeling. He had to, Hermione was right there.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large, silver stag emerged from his wand tip, warmth filled the chilly air as the stag charged the large hooded figure as it was trying to kiss the past Harry. For a second he thought he was too late as he heard a scream. His continued existence ruled this out.

He quietly approached the group, smiling as he noticed they were all alive. The stag was following him, he reached up rubbing it's snout. "Thanks" He looked down, at himself. It was a very strange experience even for someone who was so used to oddities. He calmly raised his wand, firing a silent stunner at the boy.

His mind still a silent panic he began levitating the bodies of the unconscious party and taking them to the castle. Thanks to the map he had learned almost all of the passages around Hogwarts. He met Hermione there who blushed at his gaze. "H-hey Harry."

"...Hey Hermione. Could you take yourself to your bed? I can't go to your dormitory." Just then Sirius stirred.

"H-huh? What's happened?"

"A-Ah! Sirius...yes, nothing important just some time travel business but lets forget all that, kay?" Hermione was in a panic, sure her time-turner would be confiscated.

Sirius just groaned while sitting up. "Okay, whatever but WHAT happened."

Hermione couldn't hold the pink back from her cheeks as she looked at Harry. "Harry saved the day. He -" Hermione was cut off as a loud sonorus charm had Dumbledore's voice booming through the castle. _**"Could all heads of house bring their students to the great hall. Immediately!"**_ Their eyes shot open and harry immediately looked around, he grabbed a large blanket on the couch, casting a notice-me-not charm on it. "Sirius, dog, now" he sharply whispered as he threw it over them.

"Shh" Harry whispered. He listened intently, wishing he brought his invisibility cloak with him, he soon heard the hustle and bustle of many students being lead out of the dormitories by the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

As soon as the last student was gone the blanket was dispelled and thrown away. "Okay Sirius, stay like that, Hermione should be down soon after we leave. Hermione, take Hermione." He spoke quickly as he took his past self – which never gets less weird – to bed.

Harry and Hermione soon left after that as Harry had sprinted out grabbing her hand, they were halfway to the DADA office before they realised they were holding hands. They both blushed and let the hands fall to their sides silently. The quietly waited hoping Professor Lupin would be their soon. Unfortunately for them, Professor Dumbledore, somehow made it there first. The twinkle in his eye making Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Harry my boy...We need to have a little chat."

**Authors Note - "Thank you for reading, this seemed to get good reactions so I will update when possible. Uni studies will make it difficult come January however."**


	3. Confrontation

**Author's Note - "I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other affiliated copyrights. I make no money from this."**

**Confrontation**

"Harry my boy...We need to have a little chat." The silver glint in his eye was stronger now, the intensity in his gaze worrying Harry. Hermione refused to look the headmaster in the eye, sure there was something very wrong with the situation.

"Sir...I was sure you were in the great hall. We were...just making our way there."

"Why, Harry. There's no need to lie to me. My potions master came to me informing me a werewolf was currently wild in the forest and attacked a pupil. I am simply taking the precautions needed to avoid a backlash from the board of governors." Their headmaster kept a calm smile on this entire time, however neither Harry not Hermione was believing it.

"Sir, Professor Lupin did no such thing! Snape didn't give him his potion!" This made the headmaster frown, he knew something had happened, but was getting worried now. His attempts at legelimency on Harry proved useless, and the girl refused to look him in the eye. How was he supposed to find out what he needed.

"Yes, well. Harr-" He was cut off by a ragged Remus Lupin entering the corridor.

"Hello Albus, I can call you Albus can't I? I suppose since you wish to fire me I can drop the formalities." The headmaster winced at this. He was slightly disappointed, he had hoped Lupin would be in no fit state to even reach the school till he had made the announcement.

"Well, I'm sure we can agree it would be favourable if you would resign. I mean, a werewolf loose on the grounds, if word got out it was one of our staff there would be an uproar." Remus looked disbelieving, his taking the position was both a favour from Albus as work for werewolves is scarce. He was also doing him a favour, with the position having a reputation there was no other option for a teacher.

"NO!" The voice was unexpected. It was a loud affirmative noise coming from Harry. "You knew!" The headmaster was flummoxed by this statement, but the next made him whiter than the palest ghost. "You knew Sirius was never the secret keeper..."

"Harry...My boy, please. Of course he was, you mustn't be confused. Please..tell me you never played a part in his escape!" This was getting out of hand Albus was sure he had to fix this soon, before it got out of hand.

Harry laughed. "His escape? You mean from a fate worse than death? And me? Confused! You're off your rocker you old bastard!"

"Harry!" Hermione agreed but she couldn't get over her best friend swearing. "And you! I don't understand how some 'leader of the light' as so many books about you, portray you; is supposed to be going around allowing innocent people to be sent to prison!" She was tearing up now, blind with fury.

Remus coughed loudly hoping he may be given some scrap of attention. "You do remember I am here? I've talked to Sirius! I know you were the one to suggest he be a decoy! And then you told me! You told me he betrayed them! Took Harry away from his only family! Ignoring Lily's will!"

Throughout the rant Albus was slowly paling before their eyes, at the mention of the will he was ghostly white. For a moment it seemed as if he may have died there on the spot. It was clear, to all in the room this was one thing he did not want mentioned at all. It was Harry who spoke next. "There was a will? THERE WAS A WILL?! I HAVE BEEN SUBJECTED TO YEARS OF NEAR TORTURE, AND THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT SAID IT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!"

Remus looked over now, worried, Harry was tightly gripping onto his Holly and Phoenix wand. "H...how badly did they treat you..." Hermione's voice came out now, eyes spilling with tears. Harry shook his head at the question refusing to look her in the eye; this did nothing to calm her woes.

Albus struggled to regain his voice as he gave a strained cough. "Harry. Please, be sensible. Your parents were in hiding, of course their will was out-dated. That is why The Wizengamot allowed me to take charge in your care and place you in a safe place, inside the wards of your last blood relative's homes. And Miss Granger, the wards wouldn't allow him to be harmed, that's their purpose, to keep him safe."

"SAFE?! SAFE?! I was starved, hit, neglected! You know as well as I do, the only thing your piddly ass wards did was keep some Death Eaters out!" Albus was getting very worried now, he had Snape under polyjuice talking to the students, he knew he had maybe ten minutes before the students would be returning to their houses.

"Lets take this to my office shall we? I think we can be much more civil in a calmer environment." Remus growlled from the back of his throat. "Now, Remus, we must stay calm, these are all simply misunderstandings. You must trust me."

"Trust you? Trust YOU? I trusted you when you said Harry was safe! Between trolls and VOLDEMORT he should have died in his first year! Praise Merlin he didn't!" He sighed, becoming desperate.

"I admit mistakes have been made! But can't you forgive an old fool for his mistakes? I did not suggest Peter be secret keeper! I simply suggested they make sure they pick the safest secret keeper! I was sure James would insist on Sirius!" Dumbledore mentally patted himself on the back, sure that he would get away with this.

Harry wasn't buying it for one moment, but he was sure that it would not go well if he was to confront this at the same time. "Regardless...you have harmed our trust. And well, we have to go before we run into ourselves in the corridor, and I'm sure Professor Lupin would be more than happy to take care of us for now, we can help him pack, since this school has no sensible management." Dumbledore was gobsmacked at this, his grandfather ruetine failed, and now his innocent headmaster with everyone's best wishes' play had failed. He said nothing as they all walked away.

"Oh, and Professor." The headmaster's head jerked upwards at this, hoping.

"Number 4 Privet Drive has never, and will never by my home." Silently in another part of the

castle several machines stopped working as the wards around Privet Drive failed.

The face on the old man paled once more. "Sweet Merlin...what has he done..."

**Author's Note - "Okay, so this has been an example of the fact I cannot update every day, nor will every chapter be the same length. I'm hoping everyone likes this and if you have any suggestions, PM me. Chances are, I won't use it, but I am still more than willing to listen."**


	4. Revelations

**Author's Note - "I do not own, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any other affiliated copyrights. I make no money from this."**

**Revelations**

Harry and Hermione, nearly being caught by their selves had made their way to the office/ex office or professor/ex professor Lupin. Lupin looked a pale grey. He looked ill, though he seemed to be benefited by the intervention the previous night. Without running around and scratching and biting everything that night he was at least well enough to begin packing. Harry and Hermione had begun helping him with this, so far everyone was silent their minds too shaken by the events that had transpired to think straight. Of course Hermione was the first to break the silence, with a question, as was expected. "Professor Lupin...You don't think Professor Dumbledore actually... Well...You don't really think he is responsible Harry's parents..."

Lupin tensed and glanced at harry, who had been staring hard at a pile of papers, as if willing them to spontaneously combust. Nervously he turned his attention back to Hermione and sighed. "I wouldn't go as far as to say he was responsible for this. But...Evidence is against him in terms of whether or not he had a hand in it." The room fell silent again as they returned to their packing.

Soon they had finished, and the sat in the now empty room – save for a few bags sitting in the corner – looking around. "Well...I guess it's official, I'm packed, ready to be dismissed...it's a shame, come to think of it, I've never heard of a defence professor lasting more than a year." He gave out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "It's supposed to be some curse, I swear it's just that barmy old coot."

Hermione looked scandalised at these words, unable to contain her shock at his words. "Professor Lupin! You can't speak that way about The Headmaster!" She spoke quickly. Of course to this he just gave a laugh, waving a hand at her to show it wasn't important.

"Hermione, I'm not your teacher any more, I can give you an honest opinion, and after what has happened tonight, are you surprised that is my view of the old man? He was a great man once, focused on fixing the world, and regardless of what motivated him he really seemed to care, he even took the time to take in a little werewolf boy to his school, and put in place measures to help him." He spoke with remorse, saddened by memories of a once better time. When Wormtail was the shy boy seeking protection. Padfoot and Prongs stood tall, if a little arrogant. Now he had been without his friends for many years, this had changed that very night. With Padfoot innocent, and time to enact revenge on Wormtail, things could be okay. His one major worry at this point was Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm not going back to Privet Drive... I don't care what Dumbledore has to say. It...it's just not happening." He gave an exhausted sigh, not ready for all of this. "I can't believe that he would do this...I thought he was supposed to be a good guy." Hermione got up and walked over to him hugging him, ignoring his shock at these actions.

"We all are...d-don't worry..." She couldn't help but to tear up, unable to hold back her emotions. "...I-I'm not going to let you get thrown back there...you can come with my parents! W-were going to France again over the summer! It can't be that hard to get you a ticket too!" Lupin was smiling, watching this from a short distance, he couldn't help but hope Harry would be be able to go with her, he really seemed like he needed this in his life. He could only imagine what life with the Dursleys was like.

Harry let himself have a week smile as he looked over at her, giving her a nervous hug back. It was one of the few hugs he had been given in his memorable life. The first also having come from Hermione after the events of their second year. "Th-thanks I'd love that...y-y'know, get away from all this...even if it's just for the summer." He gave her smile, he began blushing as he realised how long the hug had went on and let go, leaving an embarrassed Hermione to let go after him.

"S-sorry, I forget you don't like hugs much..." She bit her nail while having a staring contest with the floor.. Her nail biting had become a bit of a nervous habit, she had adopted it that year because she had been constantly terrified something would happen to Harry. Not knowing Sirius had been innocent. When she looked back at Harry he seemed a bit saddened.

"Hermione, it's not I don't like them I do...I just, y'know." He shrugged gently and looked at Lupin who had suddenly become very interested with the marauder's map. Looking back Hermione had a look that blatantly said she didn't know. "Well...it's just, I've never had many hugs, I mean, you were the first person I can remember hugging me." She blushed at this but also looked sad.

"Really? No-one but...even if your aunt was terrified of magic...why would she be so cruel to you? That's not just being scared of what you can do, that's...just evil." Lupin looked up, he dare not say anything but agreed with Hermione. From the once he saw her, at her Sister's wedding he had seen she was a nasty piece of work, only made worse by the Walrus she called a husband.

Harry nodded blushing, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah...but you're just being nice, this is all normal for you. You're such a strong girl, I mean...you help me and Ron with our homework, you practically do Ron's. And manage to do your own. Get great grades. You're the smartest girl in our year, which is probably why you get so much hassle from most of the houses. Slytherins hate Gryffindors so they hate you, Gryffindors see you as a Ravenclaw in the wrong house, and Ravenclaws think your a cheater or you'd be in their house. Only Hufflepuffs stay out of it." Hermione was saddened by the amount of people that hate her, or at least dislike her but her train of thought was interrupted. "However, you keep me from failing when Ron distracts me, support me whenever something unnatural happens to or around me. And I need to tell you I am eternally grateful."

Hermione had eyes full of tears, she was so close to kissing him again she could practically taste his lips, before she could act on any of her thoughts there was a chime in from Lupin. "I actually have a thing or two to say..." The young witch and wizard's heads spun to him as he spoke, snapped out of their own little world. "Harry...why were you ever friends with Ron? I've never met a more mediocre laid back boy in my life, and I knew Sirius before we made him pull his socks up."

Harry opened his mouth as if to talk. It hung open for a long time, he didn't know why he was friends with Ron. "Well...he...uhm...Was the first person I met and Talked to? I guess that's the reason. I ran into his family on my way to the platform...they helped me since Hagrid never told me how to get onto the platform..." Hermione narrowed her eyes at this, things where not adding up in her brain.

"Hagrid never told you how to get on to the platform? Actually...why were you with Hagrid in the first place, Professor McGonagall said she had to show all of the muggle raised students...I just assumed someone explained it to you..." Hermione looked quite annoyed, and was starting to suspect things. "You don't think...I mean, Hagrid isn't a genius but if he was to show you to the platform, he would...you don't think Dumbledore told him to..."

"I probably would have never even made it to the platform if I never overheard Mrs Weasley talking to her family about muggles and asking her husband about which platform it was..." He stopped short when hearing Hermione gasp, realising a fatal flaw in this logic.

"Wait! Mr Weasley works at the ministry of magic! Surely she would know better than to walk through a crowded train station talking about muggles...and, asking her husband which platform? She went as a student for years! And then there's all the times she must of taken her elder sons to the platform...this...this doesn't add up at all."

They were all in agreement with this, they couldn't help feel like every moment in Harry's life had been manufactured by Dumbledore. "Harry..." Lupin spoke quietly. "How did you manage to help Sirius escape? I need to know."

Harry sighed "I don't know, we mostly hid him from the students and bought him time to leave. I was just lucky I was able to get a notice me not charm to work on the blanket. He had to be hidden when all the students came rushing out the dorm." Lupin looked at him quizzically.

"Harry. Where did you learn that charm? It's not supposed to be taught until your owl years!" Hermione caught onto this two and looked aghast that he would spend time learning a spell without at least talking to her about it. She hadn't even had time to read that far ahead.

Harry, looking a bit blushed, gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you see I actually spend a lot of time at the Dursley's reading, I got all the texts till fifth via owl order. I can't practise them, but I've been learning as much theory as I can... The fact there always seems to be somebody out to kill me helps my motivation."

Lupin nodded at this, completely understanding his wish to be more prepared, and even to escape the fact he was staying with the Dursleys. Hermione still seemed put out by not being up to date with him. "Well, even if it's only DADA I expect you to tell me everything you've learned over the summer! Okay?!" She seemed very serious of this and Harry nodded, even bringing himself to laugh.

Things might be okay.

**A/N: Okay...yeah...slow...I may have exams...and I may be lazy...and I may over use my punctuation...I do not claim to be the best writer, so, cut me a break.**


End file.
